1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) and a method of manufacturing such a plasma display panel, and more particularly to a plasma display panel structure for preventing random discharges of a three-electrode-surface-discharge AC plasma display panel and a method of manufacturing such a plasma display panel structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surface-discharge AC plasma display panels have been drawing attention in the art for use as large-screen full-color display devices. A three-electrode-surface-discharge AC plasma display panel has a plurality of parallel display electrodes (hereinafter referred to as X and Y electrodes) disposed on a glass substrate, for generating surface discharges, and address electrodes and phosphor layers which are disposed on an opposite glass substrate, the address electrodes extending perpendicularly to the X and Y electrodes. The three-electrode-surface-discharge AC plasma display panel is basically operated by resetting itself with a large voltage applied between the X and Y electrodes, causing a discharge between the Y electrodes, which serve as scan electrodes, and the address electrodes, and applying a sustain voltage between the X and Y electrodes, producing a sustain discharge depending on the luminance of an image to be displayed based on stored wall charges.
As described later on, space charges are produced as a result of a plasma discharge that occurs between the Y electrodes and the address electrodes, and mostly stored on a dielectric layer disposed on the X and Y electrodes. Part of the generated space charges is used as an ignition voltage for a writing discharge to occur between a next scan electrode and a Y electrode.
Part of the generated space charges moves with the scanning process until it is stored in the vicinity of first and last scan electrodes. As a result, a random discharge is produced under a large voltage due to the stored charges, degrading the quality of an image displayed on the plasma display panel. Though this phenomenon has not clearly been analyzed and understood in the art, it has been confirmed, at least, that it is caused by charges which are not utilized for a sustain discharge and are stored over the address electrodes.